This invention relates generally to a transaction fob assembly and, but not by way of limitation, to transaction fob assemblies for contactless transactions amongst other things. Embodiments of the invention further relate to a fob core that may be implemented in a wide variety of marketable outer shells that secure a standardized fob core within the outer shell. Embodiments of the invention also relate to outer shells incorporating a switch.
Transaction cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, ATM cards, bank cards, etc., are increasingly replacing other types of tender in consumer transactions. In addition, vendors and merchants are issuing ever more types of transaction cards, such as loyalty cards, gift cards, stored valued cards, etc., for sales promotions and the cultivation of customer loyalty. Recently there has been a movement toward contactless credit cards that initiate and complete a transaction with a quick wave of a card before a radio frequency enabled terminal reader. Many major credit card companies now offer contactless cards and many merchants have installed radio frequency enabled readers.
While consumers juggle increasing numbers of transaction cards, they still generally rely on a small subset of cards for most of their purchases. Consumers also rely on cards to gain access to buildings or to provide other authentication schemes. For example, a consumer may use a favorite credit card for most purchases, and rarely use other credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, etc. For this subset of frequently used cards, consumers desire fast and easy card accessibility relative to the rest of the cards they carry. Consumers may desire a more creative transaction device other than a traditional plastic card. Marketers and merchants may also desire to promote new cards with merchandise or other paraphernalia.